Lo Saben
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Todos creen que Oliver y Barry tienen una relación he intentan ayudarlos. Los héroes no entienden que sucede.
1. Cisco y el Tiempo

**N/A:** Vengo con un fics cortito de tan solo cinco capítulos. Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Arrow y The Flash no me pertenecen, ellos son de DC Comics y Warner.

* * *

 **Capitulo Uno: Cisco y el Tiempo.**

* * *

El científico no lo entiende, espera hacerlo pronto porque la duda se lo come por dentro, sinceramente.

Sabe que no es un tema del "que piensen los otros", estaban en el siglo XXI y el indice de aceptación social era mas grande que en años anteriores, sino, tal vez, era algo mas personal. Después de todo, Oliver y Barry tenían su manera de demostrarse cariño en publico: Abrazos ligeros por sobre los hombros, palmaditas en la espalda baja o miradas que duraban quince segundos. Eran muestras de afecto bastante simplonas pero hay estaban, siempre en el momento oportuno.

Su duda procedía de la negación de ambos ha comportarse como pareja frente a ellos, sus amigos. Puede que lo comprendiera por parte de Oliver, después de todo no parecía ser un hombre que demostrase sus sentimientos muy a menudo o con publico, pero ¿Barry? Había creído que su mejor amigo comenzaría a comportarse mas afectuoso para con el arquero de Starling City. Pero no. Todo seguía igual que siempre.

Tampoco quería presionarlos, no vaya a ser que le saliera el tiro por la culata.

" _Hablando de los Reyes de Roma"_

Barry y Oliver entraban a la sala en S.T.A.R. Labs "discutiendo" sobre Batman y sus métodos no-tan-convencionales, a decir de Queen, de atrapar a aquel que se hacia llamar Joker. Como era de esperarse, el velocista escarlata defendía las acciones del detective murciélago y las justificaba de manera sutil y suave, sin revelar nada que pudiera comprometer la identidad secreta del héroe de Gótica. Que cabía recalcar que dicha identidad todavía no había sido averiguada por Oliver, por mucho que se esforzara.

Cisco resoplo pesado, negó sintiéndose resignado y camino directo hacia los socios que dejaron de hablar para observarle fijamente. Barry de manera curiosa y Oliver siendo un poco mas duro por interrumpirles.

El moreno ignoro aquello y apoyo su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo. Cisco aguanto valientemente la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta al verlos seguir la dirección de su mano al mismo tiempo y volverla otra vez a él, al mismo tiempo, en perfecta sincronía.

-Descuiden, nadie les esta presionando ¿Si? Tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten... -dijo solemne, para luego retirarse a paso seguro y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Era el mejor amigo del mundo! De eso no había duda.

(...)

Tanto Arrow como Flash vieron a Cisco marcharse con una expresión de desconcierto. No habían entendido exactamente lo que había querido decir el moreno con aquello.

-¿Tomarnos nuestro tiempo? -pregunto confundido Oliver, volteando a ver al menor.

Barry negó mientras se encogía de hombros. Él tampoco entendía nada.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cisco quiere darles tiempo a Barry y Oliver para que comprendan que no deben guardarse nada, que con ellos no serán juzgados ¿Quien no querria un amigo como Cisco?

 ***** La siguiente en pensar sobre la relación "Flarrow" es Felicity ¿Que dirá ella?

 **¿Golosinas?**

 **¿Cartas de amenaza?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


	2. Felicity y el Honor

**N/A:** Segundo capitulo de este intento de Fics. Es el turno de Felicity, ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni The Flash ni Arrow me pertenecen, ellos son de DC Comic`s.

* * *

 **Capitulo Dos: Felicity y el Honor.**

* * *

Ella lo había sabido desde el principio, desde esa primera vez que Oliver acepto a Barry como su compañero, como su amigo.

Fue tan obvio, la alegría de Barry al ser aceptado y la seguridad de su jefe al estar en compañía de quien confiaba. Debe admitir que al principio se sintió algo celosa, después de todo Oliver Queen le gustaba y hubiese querido al menos una oportunidad con él, pero tampoco era como si se quejara. Barry y Oliver eran sus amigos y su deber, como principal aliada, era ayudarlos en todo.

Su única queja, aquella que le hacia inflar las mejillas en enfado, era que ninguno de los dos héroes le había dicho nada sobre su relación. Ni Oliver se lo confeso mientras trabajaban sobre el acuerdo comercial con Industrias Wayne ni Barry se lo había contado, ni por casualidad, durante la aquella noche de Diorama en Coffie.

¿Porque guardar silencio en algo que no era un secreto?

No lo entendía, pero seguiría fielmente las instrucciones de Cisco y no les presionaría, dejaría que ellos fueran los que manejaran el tiempo de lo que tenían.

¿No querían decirles nada? ¡Bien!

\- ¡Pero yo seré su primera dama de honor, me lo merezco! -les grito sin vergüenza la mujer, antes de salir de la fabrica abandonada en la que entrenaban cuando no estaban en el Refugio.

Oliver paro abruptamente su mano, dejándola medio alzada a la altura de su hombro donde sus flechas descansaban en el carcaj. Barry, por otro lado, inclino su cabeza hacia la izquierda, confundido.

-Okeeey... -dijo el castaño, alargando las vocales mientras no despegaba la vista de su rubia amiga que se marchaba a paso campante.

¿Acaso alguien estaba con planes de casarse y ellos no sabían nada?... ...

¿Estaban invitados?

* * *

 **N/A:** Pobres, ni Barry ni Oliver entienden de que estaba hablando Felicity ¿Y si se lo explicamos?

 ***** El siguiente es Roy, quien también tiene algo que decir.

 **¿Papas y lechugas?**

 **¿Caramelos y chocolate?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


	3. Roy y la ignorancia

**N/A:** Roy también opina sobre el Flarrow. Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Arrow y The Flash no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC Comic`s.

* * *

 **Capitulo Tres: Roy y la Ignorancia.**

* * *

Harper sabe que son pareja, aunque ni Oliver ni Barry se comporten como tal.

No es como si Roy quisiera verlos acariciarse mientras comparten besos hambrientos a plena vista de cualquiera o presenciar algo que le dejaría traumado de por vida para solo confirmar que estaban juntos de forma oficial, gracias pero no gracias. Era comprensible que la pareja Queen-Allen quisieran su privacidad ( _como todo el mundo),_ lo que no entendía era esa afinidad de los otros por averiguar todo sobre la relación intima de estos porque ¿Ver a Oliver demostrar cariño a Barry frente a todos en el Refugio? - _iugh-_

Seria como ver a tu propio hermano montándoselo con su novio en la cocina de casa. O peor, ver a sus padres en acción en plena sala sobre el sillón de la sala - _doble iugh-_

Él prefiere vivir en la ignorancia, hacer la vista gorda y evitarse la incomodidad del asunto.

Oliver era lo mas cercano a un padre que tenia, y Barry a un hermano... Esperen... ¿Si Queen era su "padre" y Allen su "hermano", acaso eso seria incesto? _Mal juego de palabras, Roy._

No, definitivamente no quería saber ni ver nada que pudiera dejarle secuelas. Él estaba bien con el solo hecho de saber que Oliver por fin sentó cabeza con su mocoso, ya era hora, se merecía ser feliz y estaba muy seguro que el meta-humano lo cumpliría así como su maestro le cuidaría. Roy no necesitaba saber nada mas. Arrow y Flash estaban juntos. Punto. Lo demás eran detalles que no quería saber.

La presencia de Thea en su nuevo departamento le saca de sus cavilaciones, extrañandole.

 _¿Como había entrado?_

 _-_ ¿Que haces aquí, Thea? -pregunta, evitando el hecho de que la mujer llego sin ser invitada ¡Ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar! Solo había aparecido allí en su sala de la nada.

-Barry esta con mi hermano en la mansión -explico echando sobre él su bolso, realmente estaba pesado.

El arquero de rojo se encogió de hombros alzando una ceja, como si con aquello pregunta _¿Y?_

Thea se paro delante de él, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole como si fuera estúpido.

-Barry se quedara a pasar la noche y no pienso oírles tenes sexo -respondió, con una sonrisa- Y por lo que parece, son del tipo ruidoso.

-¡Thea! -grito escandalizado Roy, tapándose los oídos para no seguir escuchándola.

 _Dios._ Por culpa de Speedy, ahora comenzaría a tener ideas raras. Mierda.

* * *

En la Mansión Queen, Barry miraba aburrido como Oliver parecía organizar todo un extenso papeleo. Sabe que ni por asomo lo esta haciendo por gusto y que lo mas probable apenas si lo este leyendo, pero Felicity ya no estaba para juegos y habría dado un ultimátum al arquero para que se ocupase de los negocios familiares.

-Por cierto -dijo el velocista escarlata, rompiendo el silencio en la habitación- ¿Donde esta Thea? No la he visto desde que llegue y ella siempre parece dispuesta a meterse conmigo... -pregunto al no sentir las pequeñas burlas que le hacia la menor de los Queen por sus poderes.

-Se marcho, creo que dijo algo de visitar a Roy o algo así -respondió Oliver sin quitar la vista de los papeles en sus manos.

Barry asintió, frunciendo sus labios. Comenzaba a aburrirse.

-¿Quieres ver una película? -pregunto el menor.

Oliver levanto la vista para verle unos segundos, volvió a bajarla y acomodo sus papeles en una carpeta de plástico negra.

-De acuerdo, pero yo la eligire. Tu tienes pésimo gusto para la Ciencia Ficción... -comento, mofándose de su compañero.

-¡Oye!...

* * *

 **N/A:** Pobre Roy, pero ¿Quien no querría estar en lugar de Thea? Yo si.

 ***** Los siguientes son Caitlin y Joe.

 **¿Abrazos y besos?**

 **¿Bofetadas y rechazo?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


	4. Caitlin y Joe de Testigos

**N/A:** ¿Ya vamos por el cuarto capitulo? Pff, creo que esto me termino saliendo bien ¿Quien lo diría?

 **Disclaimer:** Arrow y The Flash no me pertenecen, ellos son de DC Comic's.

* * *

 **Capitulo Cuatro: Caitlin y Joe de Testigos.**

* * *

Ellos fueron testigos de todo.

De como Barry se animo a volver a amar, y de como Oliver se permitió confiar nuevamente. De separar el pasado del presente que estaban perdiendo, dar ese paso que les sabia a principio y espiar bajo la venda que cubría sus ojos, encontrándose entre si: Un divertido joven con poderes de super velocidad y un problemático arquero con tendencias autodestructivas.

Pero detrás de ellos, estaban Caitlin y Joe. La hermana que Barry nunca tuvo y ese tutor que lo acogió en su tiempo mas caótico.

Ambos, científica y detective, querían tener la oportunidad de sus vidas y tener esa tan ansiada cena con el novio de _su_ Barry para tener "la charla". La típica que se hacia cuando se quería imponer cuando un integrante nuevo llegaba a la familia, decir que Joe era el mas emocionado era algo de mas obvio.

A falta de Henry, debía ser el señor West quien ocupara el puesto de padre siendo respaldado por Caitlin.

Muy a diferencia de Jackson y Cisco, quienes decían que no deberían involucrarse donde no les llamaban y que invitar a cenar a Oliver no era una idea demasiado buena. Sobretodo ahora que las cosas parecían estar en calma y que aquello, _la invitación,_ solo lograría incomodar cuando no debería hacerlo.

-Oh, vamos ¿Que mas incomodo puede ser? Después de todo, es Queen quien se acuesta con el nerd de sonrisa bonita -soltó Lisa,mientras curioseaba entre las pertenencias de Stein.

-Deja eso -la regaño el profesor mientras le daba una palmada en su mano ¿Porque dejaban que ella siguiera entrando?- De todas formas, creo que Cisco y Jackson tienen razón. Tampoco podemos obligar a Barry a traer al señor Queen a Central -quiso razonar el hombre mayor.

La pelirroja se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía, no prometía nada bueno.

-No, es verdad que no podemos obligarle a traerlo -dijo Caitlin, dándole una mirada de soslayo al detective- Pero insinuaciones manipulativas no es considerado específicamente "obligarlo" a traerle ¿Verdad, señor West?

-Adoro a esta chica -contesto Joe mientras la apuntaba- Estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero yo no ¡Déjenlos en paz! Ya saben como son los jóvenes de hoy en día, todo quieren mantenerlo en secreto -dijo Stein, tratando de hacer desistir a Joe.

Pero era una tarea en vano. Nada haría a Joe y Caitlin desistir de su plan de tener la _charla_ con Oliver Queen, después de todo era una tarea que venían ideando desde el momento en que comprendieron que las cosas habían cambiado entre Flash y Arrow. Desde que fueron testigos de como ese cariño fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo hasta convertirse en lo que ahora era.

Y como todo testigo, tanto Joe como Caitlin debían dar su declaración. De todas formas ¿Quienes iban a detenerlos?

* * *

Barry dejo unos papeles sobre la mesa de forma distraída, recordando de la nada lo que había ido a decirle a su compañero allí en Queen Consolidated.

-Joe quiere que vengas a cenar con nosotros cuando tengas tiempo libre.

Oliver no dejo de leer sus papeles, revisándolos de manera rápida.

-¿Te parece el viernes?

El castaño no fue capaz de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Viernes.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡** Oh, querido Oliver! ¿En que te has metido?

 ***** Próximo: ¡Ultimo capitulo!

 **¿Besos para mi?**

 **¿No besos para mi?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


	5. Oliver y Barry Lo Saben

**N/A:** ¡Ultimo capitulo de esta cosa!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Arrow y The Flash no me pertenecen, ellos son de DC Comic's.

* * *

 **Capitulo Cinco: Oliver y Barry Lo Saben.**

* * *

Barry se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo, se remueve incomodo en su silla y mira de cada tanto a su compañero.

No esta seguro de como va abarcar el tema sin que Oliver se enoje o que todo se vuelva extraño, pero sabe que tiene que decírselo para aclarar el tema o todo podría confundirse mas de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo los demás.

No podía solo decirle: _¡Eh! Joe y mi equipo, ademas del tuyo, creen que estamos en una relación. Estúpido ¿Verdad?._ Para luego reírse y seguir en lo suyo como si nada estuviera pasando. El arquero no lo permitiría y buscaría saber porque los demás creen que ellos tienen "algo". Ellos no tenían nada mas haya de su amistad y el que Arrow fuera algo así como su mentor, después de todo él lo entrenaba y lo preparaba para lo que pudiera venir y arrojarseles encima.

Oliver le gusta, mucho, y no va a mentir. Pero una cosa era que le gustara - _mucho-_ y otra muy diferente era a salir juntos como si él le interesara a Oliver de esa manera, y sabe que no es así. El mayor estaba en un conflicto entre Felicity y Laurel, lo sabe porque el mismo arquero se lo dijo. Así que no.

-O dejas quieta la pierna o te la arranco, Barry. De verdad -dijo Oliver de pronto, sobresaltandole- ¿Que te sucede? Te noto mas distraído que de costumbre.

El menor juega con un sobrecito vació, le arruga las esquinas y crea sonidos con el corrugado. La habitación de Queen esta mas silenciosa que de costumbre, desde que el velocista comenzó a visitarlo mas seguido esta se volvió mas ruidosa; con vida.

-Nada -fue su simple constestacion.

-Ya -se burlo el otro, molestando a Barry.

-Que no pasa nada.

-No voy a fingir que te creo. Dime que sucede.

-Que no pasa nada, son temas míos.

-¿Y desde cuando que sean temas tuyos debe ser un secreto? Siempre me hablas de tus problemas y ahora quieres hacerte el reservado.

Sabia que Oliver lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero no puede evitar caer en su trampa haciendo quebrar a su silencio ¿Es que con aquel hombre no podía tener ni siquiera una partida ganada? No podía darle todo lo que quería solo porque así lo deseaba.

-¿Vas a decirme algo? -le pregunto mientras se acomodaba el elegante saco gris, el rubio venia de una importante reunión con _Bruce._

-No.

-¡Barry!

-¡Bien! Todos creen que somos pareja, novios, amantes y por eso no dejan de dejarnos solos. Tu hermana me molesta porque cree que es mi cuñada y Joe quiere cenar contigo porque siente que debe imponer como padre ¿Feliz? -le dice todo rápido y de corrido.

Aun así, Oliver entiende perfectamente.

El arquero alza ambas cejar rubias de la impresión, comprendiendo varias cosas: La actitud de Felicity hacia ellos, su manera extraña de tratar con Barry y como se había vuelto permisiva con él. El que Roy ni Thea se quedaran en la noche que Barry los visita y como Diggle parece mas de acuerdo en incluir al menor en sus asuntos de equipo, como si este también perteneciera en un modo activo de la ciudad.

¿Porque los demás creerían que ellos son pareja?

No es como si se hubiesen comportado diferente a como lo habían estado haciendo desde que él mismo acepto - _por fin-_ la amistad que Barry le ofrecía desinteresadamente.

Era verdad que pasaban mas tiempo juntos, ya sea en Central City o en Starling. Inclusive habían pensado vacacionar juntos, solo ellos para alejarse un poco de lo que amenazaba sus vidas todos los días el año. Pero eso no quería decir que eran novios.

El que Oliver fuera a buscar a Barry a la Central de Policía cuando terminaba su turno laboral no quería decir nada, y si lo hacia era solo porque el mocoso amaba sus coches, sobretodo el cámaro negro, y le gustaba viajar en ellos a pesar de sus super poderes.

El que Barry supiera como le gustaba su café, o si prefería un sándwich de pavo o atún, o cual era su canción favorita. O como le gustaba que masajearan su espalda, o supiera cual era su película favorita, su color favorito o el actor que seguía. La estación del año que prefería o que tuvieran sus propios secretos que no compartían con nadie, no quería decir nada.

No es como si el mocoso le gustara. Era lindo, tenia una cara de niño bueno y una sonrisa fácil de sacar, pero no era su estilo. A él le gustaban fuertes, de grandes ideales y que supieran poder estar a su lado siguiéndole el ritmo; como Barry.

Barry era fuerte, tenia super poderes que le salvaron la vida mas de una vez y este nunca se lo reclamo. El velocista tenia grandes ideales, algunos diferentes a los suyos pero no por eso llevaban menos peso. El mocoso también podía seguirle el ritmo, pelaba a su lado y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarle y protegerle.

Ademas de que era adorable con todos y se llevaba de maravillas con Thea, aunque esta lo molestase cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Si, Barry era _-muy-_ lindo, podía pelear a su lado y lo ayudaba con los papeleos de la empresa familiar. Y puede que le gustase solo un poco, pero aquello no quería decir nada ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

* * *

La espalda de Barry golpea contra la pared en un sonido duro, pero este lo ignora y sigue en su tarea de besar a Oliver que lo tiene alzado posando sus grandes manos en sus caderas.

La lengua del arquero le domina pero el velocista tampoco se deja ganar tan fácilmente, levanta sus caderas para chocar su entrepierna dura con la del otro logrando sacarle un jadeo y otro gruñido que revota contra sus propios labios. Cuela sus dedos rápidos dentro de la camisa y la retira arrojandola al suelo, a Oliver no parece importarle y lleva sus labios al cuello pálido el menor donde muerde, lame y chupa tratando de dejar una marca. _Su marca._

Barry gime bajito y vuelve a mover sus caderas, en un ritmo lento pero constante. Jadea sobre la oreja de Oliver y sopla suave, con aire frió para darle escalofríos. En respuesta, el mayor toma de su sweater y tira hacia arriba, enganchando sus brazos al tratar de sacarcelo y manteniendolos elevados para que él pudiera pasear una mano callosa por sus costillas y vientre.

-Oliver... -gime y utiliza sus poderes para poner la balanza a su favor.

Arroja al mayor al suelo, retira su propia ropa quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba y abre la camisa del arquero, arrojando la corbata lila en alguna parte de la habitación. Para Oliver, todo sucedió en un segundo y al otro ya tenia al mocoso mordiendo su pecho y paseando las yemas de sus dedos por el hilo de vello púbico que se perdía dentro de su pantalón elegante.

La canción _Wo Whe Are_ resuena en la habitación acompañando a los jadeos de su dueño, el móvil de Barry vibra debido a la llamada entrante y este lo saca del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

El nombre de Iris se marca en grande y Barry no puede evitar recordar como ella lo encaro para preguntarle si salia con Oliver Queen y como sonrió narcisa cuando le confirmo que no.

De pronto, Oliver toma su celular y lo arroja lejos, haciendo callar a la música de golpe.

-¡Oye!

-No vas a hablarle cuando estas así -decía mientras invertía los roles, quedando él sobre Barry- conmigo, niño tonto.

- _¿Niño tonto? -_ pensó molesto Flash.

Barry alzo medio cuerpo y engancho sus dientes en el hombro desnudo de Oliver y mordió fuerte, dejandole la marca.

En respuesta, el mayor tiro del castaño pegándolo contra el suelo y devorando otra vez sus labios. Jugo con la cinturilla de sus jeans y se hizo un lugar entre sus piernas, haciendo a Barry enganchar sus largar piernas en sus caderas y sus manos adueñarse de su cuello.

-Me gustas, Oliver... -jadeo el menor entre sus labios, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No creas que ahora voy a decirte algo bonito -respondió burlón mientras movía sus caderas.

-Si no lo haces me iré a Gótica ahora...

-No. No lo harás -sentencio Oliver con voz dura y envolviendo al menor en sus brazos para evitar su huida.

Barry se carcajeo por lo bajo y volvió a mover sus caderas.

-¿Entonces? -quiso saber el menor.

-Eres lindo cuando no intentas chantajearme.

El velocista sonrió y volvió a besarle, siendo correspondido. La habitación se lleno de jadeos, gruñidos y una que otra exclamación, siendo también secundada por la reclamación de Barry hacia Oliver exigiéndole un nuevo móvil para reemplazar el que este arrojo al suelo.

Oliver sabe que le daría cualquier cosa que el mocoso le pidiera, con tal de que este siguiera besandole y diciéndole, por lo bajito, todo lo bueno que veía en él.

El arquero quería ser poder de devolvérselo, pero por ahora no podía. Le pediría tiempo a su mocoso, tiempo para abrirle su corazón del todo. Así que, por ahora, le demostraría todo lo que sentía por él con su cuerpo. Hasta que se sintiera listo para decirle todo lo que Barry ya sabia.

Lo que ambos saben.

* * *

 **N/A:** Fin ¡Ta-Da!

 **¿Besos?**

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
